Ladynoir July 2017 - Explosive
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 3: Explosive! - When Chloé seriously insults Chat Noir in front of her Ladybug has had enough and blows up.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Explosive**

Chat Noir tried not to flinch as he watched Ladybug yell angrily at Chloé after the spoiled girl had insulted him.

He knew Chloé adored his partner and saw him as just some guy Ladybug hung out with that got in her way, though he honestly didn't care.

In his life as Adrien he often got smothered by the blonde girl so he was actually happy she didn't like Chat Noir so much as it gave him some space from her.

Still, it turned out Ladybug wasn't so happy.

It had always been obvious Ladybug didn't like Chloé and hated how the girl constantly clung to her, forced selfies and and kept blabbing about how they were 'best friends' and stuff.

Still, she never yelled at her before.

Chloé had literally just told Chat to stay away from Ladybug as he was nothing but a useless waste of time and space that didn't deserve to get close to Ladybug who was much too good for him.

Chat had been about to ignore her until a familiar voice had angrily yelled "How dare you?!" and turning arounf they met eyes with a furious Ladybug.

Chloé of course thought Ladybug was angry at Chat and right away started taunting him over "getting Ladybug angry with his nerve to get near her _best friend_ " until Ladybug yelled at her to shut up.

Right at this moment the heroine was making it clear that with the way the brat treated Chat she had finally had enough of her.

"I don't even care if you get akumatized again! In fact I actually hope that happens just so I have an excuse to kick your ass again!" Ladybug was actually trembling with rage.

Chat flinched again at that.

Sure, he was happy his lady was defending him but what she just said was pretty harsh.

"B-but Ladybug-" "Don't you 'but Ladybug' me!" Chloé was cut off, stopping her attempt to try and regain herself.

"You are the reason for over half the people of Paris getting akumatized and everytime we get stuck protecting you!" Ladybug went on with her rant.

"Chat Noir here is always risking his life to keep your ungrateful butt safe and you just see him as someone useless?!"

"A-Are you really talking like this to me?! I know you're just saying nonsense that you don't mean! After all, I am the most important perons in the world to you, right?" Chloé was obviously nervous but tried to pull her usual annoying smugness off, thinking honestly that everything she was saying was true.

Chat did a mental face-palm as Ladybug's face turned redder then her suit.

"Let me show you who's the most important person to me!" she yelled and marched up to Chat who resisted the urge to back up from her angry girl.

Soon she was standing in front of him and he gulped.

"My lady? What are you- Hhhhmp!" to his complete and utter shock Ladybug grabbed his face between her hands and smashed their mouths together before he could finish his question.

He could faintly hear Chloé gasping but he found himself unable to care.

Ladybug was kissing him!

Slowly his eyes slid closed and he carefully wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

After what felt like an eternity they were forced to pull away for air.

Chat panted as he looked down at Ladybug who was also trying to catch her breath.

When their eyes met her's widened in realization of what she just did as her face turned red again though this time not in scary anger but in adorable emberrasment.

Suddenly he remembered that Chloé was still there and turning around he found her at the same spot she was earlier, gaping unattractively at them in shock.

Seeing that he smirked at her.

"Thanks, Chloé! I've been waiting for my lady to do that for forever!" he called and kissed his partner again and to his a delight she kissed back.

He could hear Chloé's heels clicking loudly as she ran away, screaming for her daddy but he didn't care as he held Ladybug close by keeping one arm around her waist and stroking her cheek with his thumb on the other hand while she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly.

After a few minutes they pulled away again and smiled at each other.

"Not that I'm complaining but may I know what made you do this?" Chat asked as he carefully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Ladybug bit her lips and shrugged.

"What can I say? I've really had enough of her." she sheepishly smiled up at him.

He frowned at that and asked "Does that mean you did this just to put her down?"

"No! Kitty, I did this to show her you _are_ the most important person to me!" she quickly replied.

"Really?" he asked as he lit up again.

Ladybug gave him a peck on the lips and nodded.

"Of course. You are more important to me then anyone and her insulting you like that made me blown over." she grinned.

He grinned back at her.

"I almost wish Chloé had insulted me in front of you sooner." he said.

"Don't say things like that. She really made me blow up." Ladybug frowned at him.

"Then I'm glad you have such an _explosive_ temper." Chat answered and pulled her in for another kiss.

 **The End**

 **Hope you liked this fic! Please review, fav and read my other work too!**


End file.
